


Calendar Boy

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Dog Tags, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's discovered some old pictures of John in red pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Boy

John walked in to the flat and found Sherlock with his laptop on the couch. "Nothing new?" Asked John, hanging up his coat.

Sherlock started. John recognized the guilt before the laptop was closed. In three steps he had the laptop in his hands and turned around. His eyebrows went up. "Of course you found this."

The picture was taken maybe five years earlier. John was more fit, no scar marred his shoulder. Around his neck were his dog tags. The only other thing  he was wearing was a pair of red pants.

"Calendar shoot for charity. They decided not to use my picture." He closed the laptop. "Is the milk spoiled again?"

"Possibly." Sherlock wrapped his arms around his knees and watched John stalk into the kitchen.

**

The next morning John stepped out of the shower to find his ordinary pants had been replaced with a red pair. He shook his head but put them on, then his robe. He was aware of Sherlock watching him as he sat in his chair and picked up the paper.

Sherlock's phone went off a minute later. Then it was scrambling to get dressed and out the door, though John took the time to pull the dog tags over his head and tuck them into his shirt.

The rest of the day was chasing clues and criminals, going up one side of London to the other, finally culminating in a showdown in the back of a pet shop, of all things.

They made promises to Lestrade about giving statements in the morning and got themselves giggling into a cab back for Baker Street. Sherlock looked at John and reached over, drawing the dog tags out of his shirt.

The mood in the cab changed. Sherlock wrapped his hands in them and pulled John closer. "You've been wearing them all day."

"And the red pants you left me." John steadily met his eyes.

The cab came to a stop. Sherlock let go of the tags long enough to pay the cabbie, giving John time to get out and head upstairs. Sherlock chased him, stopping in the doorway to see John standing facing him. The jumper was cast aside, leaving him in a tan t-shirt and jeans, pants just visible where the shirt was riding up on one side.

"John." Sherlock stared, taking off his coat and scarf without thought.

Licking his lips, John crossed the space between them. Sherlock reached out and cupped his face, leaning down to kiss him. John opened his mouth, tongues sliding against one another until John stepped back. "You've been wanting to do that for months.”

Sherlock grabbed the dog tags and yanked him closer. "So have you. I strongly suggest we take this to my bedroom."

John gave a mock salute and marched towards the room, knowing Sherlock was watching his arse. He stopped at the foot of the bed and did an about face, watching Sherlock as he undid his flies, showing red against the blue. "Did you deduce anything else?"

Sherlock went to his knees in front of him, nosing his cock through the cotton. "I see my estimations of size were not inaccurate.”

John ran a hand through his hair. "It's too much for you. But I want to ride that cock of yours."

Moaning, Sherlock tugged his jeans down, mouthing him through the cotton. "Fetch me the lube," ordered John.

Sherlock hurried to obey while John toed off his shoes and climbed into bed. He knelt and took it from him. "Go on and strip."

John reached back to open himself as Sherlock undressed with trembling fingers. "I have wanted you a long time," he admitted quietly as he finished.

"And I you. Come here."  John gave him a smile. Sherlock came to his side and John kissed him gently as he lay him back. Moving slowly, John straddled his hips and moved the pants aside. "This okay?"

"Yes, John, please." Sherlock cupped his hips as John guided himself down onto his leaking cock. He groaned as he filled him, eyes screwing shut.

"Look at me," breathed John he settled fully.

Sherlock opened his eyes and John caught his breath. "Beautiful," he said, running his thumb along Sherlock's lips until the detective sucked it into his mouth.

John ground down against him, then started to move. Sherlock let go of his thumb as he moaned and rocked up. "That's right. You're good for me”  John's voice was low and encouraging.  "I want you to come in me, then you're going to suck me off." The dog tags rattled noisily as they moved together.

With a nod and a groan, Sherlock filled him, panting as his hands squeezed John's thighs. John watched him a moment, then moved up and rubbed his cockhead against his lips.

Sherlock opened his eyes and started sucking, encouraging John to fuck his mouth. John grabbed his hair, growling as Sherlock cupped his balls. There was the familiar tightening in his stomach, and then he was coming down his lover’s throat.

Pulling back, John leaned down for a kiss. Sherlock squeezed his hip. "You should wear red more often."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
